


Angel's Soul Lemon's

by CarleighAlpha



Series: Lemon Scenes for Stories [10]
Category: Chronicle
Genre: F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 22:16:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarleighAlpha/pseuds/CarleighAlpha
Summary: Lemon's to this work: https://www.quotev.com/story/11149641/Angels-Soul-Matt-Garrety





	Angel's Soul Lemon's

Matt pressed kisses upon my neck, I felt his touch and I welcomed it.

" Don't make me wait Matt." I whimpered as he watched at me.

" I wouldn't ever do that to you Jace." He told me, we removed all of our clothes and he kept kissing my neck.

" I need you Matt." I whimpered as he entered me, my walls tightening around his warm hot length.

" You feel so welcoming." He mouthed against my temple, he began to thrust, it was as I was overheating, but I didn't care.

" Matt please." I moaned as I felt his thrust hitching, I wanted to cum, he groaned in my ear.

" I'm gonna cum." He groaned as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

" Please." I begged, he sunk deep and came deep within me, I cried out as I felt my orgasm rise, he rode both our orgasms out.

" Thank you." I whimpered as he pulled out, he then laid upon his back.


End file.
